Sid's House
Sid's house is the residence of the Phillips family, notably to the toys, Sid. Located next to Andy's house, Andy's toys watch helplessly as Sid blows up a Combat Carl toy in his backyard; however, they are feeling thankful that they will be moving to a safer part of the neighborhood. After Woody, Buzz Lightyear and a Squeeze Toy Alien are captured in the Pizza Planet claw machine by Sid, he takes them back to his house. He immediately gives his dog Scud the alien, and then takes Woody and Buzz up to his room, where he performs an operation on his sister, Hannah's Janie Doll. After Sid leaves the room, Woody and Buzz see mutant toys crawl out of the corners of his room and surround the toy remains, giving Buzz the assumption that they're cannibals. The next morning, Sid pretends to interrogate Woody until he's called downstairs by his mother. This leaves Woody and Buzz time to escape. They get out of Sid's room after avoiding his mutant toys, however, Woody accidentally wakes up a sleeping Scud after his pull-string snags on the railing. As Scud approaches them, they decide to split up. Woody heads for the closet, while Buzz goes for the TV room. As Scud prowls toward him, he tries to hide behind the wall. Surprisingly, Scud turns away after observing a sleeping Mr. Phillips on a La-Z-Boy recliner. With the TV still on, Buzz watches a Buzz Lightyear commercial, which makes him question if he really is a toy. To try to prove it wrong, he tries to jump from the railing and fly out the window, but falls to the bottom of the stairs and breaks his arm off. There, he is found by Hannah (who is looking for her Janie Doll). She thinks Buzz is just another toy broken by Sid, and takes him with her. When the coast is clear, Woody looks for Buzz, taking a string of Christmas lights with him to hide under. Woody spies Buzz in Hannah's room, having a tea party with three other broken toys as "Mrs. Nesbit." Not wanting to be noticed, Woody disguises his voice as Mrs. Phillips to call her downstairs. Woody is surprised to find Buzz broken and delusional. After explaining to Woody how he tried to fly out the window, this inspires Woody to find a new means of escape with the Christmas lights. Taking Buzz back into Sid's room, Woody gets the attention of Andy's toys from the window, and throws to Christmas lights over so they can crawl across. The toys aren't so quick to trust Woody, as they still haven't forgiven Woody for knocking Buzz out of the window earlier. Woody requests a hand from Buzz, but he only throws his severed arm over. Woody uses this to make it look like Buzz is standing next to the window. He shows they they're friends as well, and the toys start to believe him until he accidentally exposes Buzz's broken arm. Now thinking that Buzz is dead, they hold Woody responsible, and drop the lights. Hearing the sound of broken toys, Woody looks in horror to see the mutant toys swarming around Buzz. Woody comes to try to save him, but once spotted, Babyface wrestles Buzz's arm out of his hands. Still trying to save Buzz, Woody fights through the mutant toys, until he notices, to his shock, that they fixed Buzz. Now puzzled, Woody asks why they ate the other toys. The group of mutant toys split to reveal Janie Doll and Pterodactyl, now with their correct heads. Stunned to notice that the mutant toys mean no harm, Woody tries to apologize, but is disrupted by Sid approaching. Woody tries hides under a milkcrate, but Buzz stays stationary, still not caring about his future. Sid walks in holding a box, which he pulls a mail-order rocket, called The Big One out of. Looking for a toy to blow up with it, he tries to find Woody, but fails. He then finds Buzz instead after accidentally stepping on his laser button. Woody watches in terror as Sid throws a toolbox on top of the milkcrate he's hiding under, and tapes the rocket to Buzz's back. Sid intends to blow him up immediately, but the rain forces him to delay his plans until morning. After setting his creepy alarm clock, he heads off to bed. Once he's asleep, Woody tries to get Buzz's attention to get the toolbox off the top of the milkcrate trapping him. Buzz refuses, saying he's just a toy. Woody then inspires him by telling Buzz how good being a toy really is. Buzz realizes his duty, and helps free Woody from the milkcrate. Immediately after, Sid's alarm clock rings, and he runs outside with Buzz. Woody tries to chase after Sid, but outside of the room, in the hallway, is Scud, who, upon catching sight of him, charges toward him, prompting Woody to close the door and hold it shut to prevent Scud's entry. Trapped in Sid's room, Woody tries desperately to think of a way to get out of the house to save Buzz. Seeing the mutant toys, Woody calls to them and explains his situation. The mutant toys then assemble around Woody as he gives them instructions. Woody then sends Ducky and Legs, two of the mutant toys, out of Sid's room via the air vent. They arrive at the front porch, where Legs lower Ducky, who swings back and forth until he activates the doorbell, giving Woody a signal to let the Frog out of Sid's room to distract Scud. As Scud chases after the Frog, Woody and the other mutant toys move outside to Sid's backyard, where Ducky, Legs, and the Frog catch up to them via the drain pipe. Later, as Sid is about to light the rocket, Woody distracts Sid away from Buzz, then the mutant toys appear out of nowhere, and Sid becomes increasingly scared. Woody then orders Sid, with his own voice, to play nice with his toys, then Sid retreats back into the house, terrified, and the toys celebrate their victory. Inside the house, Sid runs into Hannah, who is holding her Sally doll. Sensing Sid's fear, she thrusts Sally into Sid's face then chases him up the stairs to scare Sid even more. Buzz thanks Woody for saving him from Sid's clutches, then leave Sid's backyard upon hearing the engine of Andy's minivan start. They thank the mutant toys and rush to attempt to catch up with Andy. Category:Toy Story Locations Category:Tri-County Area